A Charlie Brown Brazil (2019 film)
''A Charlie Brown Brazil ''is a 2019 comedy colorful paradise movie release for 2019. Summary Charlie Brown's real friends are birds in South American Brazil. Except Charlie Brown. He's a real human being. Plot Charlie Brown was so furious about the Duke of Owls because he didn’t like the owls who took over the rooster after the movie called Rock-A-Doodle. He destroyed the Duke and all the owls for their own good. After he destroyed all the owls, Charlie Brown went home very sad and started to cry out loud. His tears came out and made it flood all over Charlie Brown’s house. But someone’s crying bursting out loud with the echo and brushed his flood of tears away. Charlie Brown stopped crying and rushed into South American Brazil. It’s just Lucy. Charlie Brown hates it because he made Lucy cry so much. Even Linus, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, and Marcie are crying about Charlie Brown’s tears. Charlie Brown was so happy to see his real friends who are tropical birds. Just then, SpongeBob and Patrick appeared to see Charlie Brown. Later that day, Lucy was telling Charlie Brown, SpongeBob, and Patrick the story about all the birds in South America. At the end of the movie, Lucy finished telling stories and made Charlie Brown happy. Charlie Brown was staying with his real friends forever. Especially with SpongeBob and Patrick who are also Charlie Brown’s best friends. The Characters In The Movie Charlie-brown.jpg|'Charlie Brown' Lucy (blue macaw).png|'Lucy Van Pelt (blue macaw)' Linus (red parrot).png|'Linus Van Pelt (red parrot)' Peppermint Patty (green parrot).png|'Peppermint Patty (green parrot)' Sally (blue cockatoo).png|'Sally Brown (blue cockatoo)' Marcie (red cockatoo).png|'Marcie (red cockatoo)' Schroeder (flamingo).png|'Schroeder (flamingo)' SpongeBob & Patrick.png|'SpongeBob & Patrick' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|'Lazlo Spidermonkey' Mordecai Blue Jay.png|'Mordecai Blue Jay' Rigby Raccoon.png|'Rigby Raccoon' Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|'Sway Sway & Buhdeuce' Kenny.png|'Kenny the Shark' Ren Hoek.png|'Ren' Stimpy.png|'Stimpy' Sven.png|'Sven Hoek' Flain (Mixels).png|'Flain' Garfield.png|'Garfield' Grand Duke Of Owls.jpg|'Grand Duke Of Owls' Hunch.png|'Hunch' Owls.png|'Owls' Spinosaurus_TLBT.png|'Spinosaurus' Casts * Mason Vale Cotton as Charlie Brown * Jodie Resther as Charlie Brown (singing voice), Lucy Van Pelt (blue macaw), & Peppermint Patty (green parrot) * Patricia Rodriguez as Linus Van Pelt (red parrot) * Melissa Altro as Sally Brown (blue cockatoo) * Krystal Meadows as Marcie (cockatoo) & Schroeder (flamingo) * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants & Flain * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo Spidermonkey & Panchito (cameo) * Fred Newman as South American Birds * Charlie Adler as Grand Duke Of Owls * Bill Farmer as Hunch & Pacha (cameo) * Tom Kenny, Charlie Adler, David Spade, John Goodman, Bill Farmer, Bill Fagerbakke, Jamil Walker Smith, & Toran Caudell as Owls * Bret Iwan as Chanticleer Rooster * Rob Paulsen as Joe Carioca (cameo) * Sam Kwasman as Donald Duck (cameo) * J. G. Quintel as Mordechai * William Salyers as Rigby * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce * Jim Conroy as Kenny The Tiger Shark * Billy West as Ren, Stimpy, & Sven * Dwayne Johnson as Garfield *David Spade as Kuzco (cameo) *Frank Welker as Sailback Sharptooth Music Composer * Randy Newman Songs/Soundtracks * I Hate Owls (Jodie Resther) * Real In Rio (Chorus) * Crazy Birds Are Parrots (Patricia Rodriguez & Jodie Resther) * Macaw Fiesta (Jodie Resther) * You‘re Welcome (Dwayne Johnson) * Cockatoo Talk (Melissa Altro & Krystal Meadows) * Flamingo Conga (Krystal Meadows) * Birds Are My Life (Jodie Resther, Patricia Rodriguez, Melissa Altro, Krystal Meadows, Tom Kenny, & Bill Fagerbakke) * I Love You, Birds (Jodie Resther, Patricia Rodriguez, Melissa Altro, & Krystal Meadows) Trailer Trailer begins with the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. logo Charlie Brown: Hello! Where is everyone? Lucy: Hi, Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown: OH! Hi, Lucy. You are one big pretty bird. Lucy: Awwww, good grief. Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: A Charlie Brown Brazil. Coming September 2019 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movies. Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:2019 films Category:September 2019 Releases Category:Jungle Category:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart